The Prince's special one
by Kitt82forever
Summary: Prince Wheeliam of England has fell in love with one of our most favorite racecars Lewis Hamilton. He cant get him out of his mind.
1. Chapter 1

I really don't know where this idea came from but I love it!

Disclaimer- I don't own cars 2. Or the characters used in this story.

Pairings and characters thus far- Prince Wheeliam/lewis Hamilton, The queen of England, and Miles Axelrod.

No flames please don't like slash don't read! Rest of you enjoy.

"Oh my love I have finally found you" Prince Wheeliam said looking at a picture of Lewis, who he had met at a party before the Grand Prix would start.

FLASHBACK

"Well it is always a pleasure sir Miles Axelrod to have a race in our city of London, I'm very excited for this competition as is Grandmother" wheeliam said. Miles smiled "I'm glad" Behind Miles drove the most beautiful car wheeliam had ever seen, it was a McLaren Mp4 12-c black with a single yellow stripe and brown eyes.

"who is that miraculous creature?" he asked and miles looked over and saw lewis. "That is Lewis Hamilton our competitor from Granada and here in England, quite exquisite huh?" "hmm I'll say he is beautiful"

"Haha I must say you're not only beautiful, but very smart….did I mention beautiful?' wheeliam said setting a charming grin "oh stop it your flattering me, the Prince shouldn't be saying these sorts of things to a peasant" lewis said going outside toward the gardens.

"But you're not just any peasant I know it I can feel you are my one and only true love" he followed lewis to the gardens."oh don't be silly' lewis was cut off by a call that he took quickly' I'm sorry prince wheeliam I got to go" "Before you go all I ask is a picture to remember you of" lewis smiled "well I can't exactly say no"

END OF FLASHBACK.

He vowed he would do everything to get lewis by his side. Right now he was watching the Italian race. He was happy when lewis missed the big crash. "Okay race fans tune in next week for the London and finale race!" the tv turned off.

The Bentley was with Miles to greet each racer as they unboarded the plane. "Hello welcome to England' they both said to each car. "Oh hello Prince" lewis said and moved down in a bow. "Enough of the silly bowing from you" he pulled the shocked lewis with him.

"Where are we going?" lewis asked as wheeliam led him with a blindfold on. "Here look for yourself" he took off the soft piece of fabric. Lewis gasped it was a beautiful room white and gold and not to mention huge with a balcony and lots of roses. "This is where you'll stay" "oh no I couldn't possibly I don't belong here." Lewis tried to leave but the prince moved in front of him "then I insist you stay in my personal quarters, my sweet lewis" lewis blushed as he was then led to wheeliams room; it was similar but had more boyish decorations. Wheeliam got on the bed, but lewis stayed by it avoiding eye contact.

Wheeliam chuckled and pulled lewis up by a tire and nuzzled him affectionly, he kissed his side and check, causing lewis to blush and grow hot. Whelliam continued kissing down his frame to his spoiler.

The Bentley moved in front of him and connected their lips gently. Making lewis go wide eyed but soon melted into it pushing back. Lewis moaned when wheeliam licked at his lower lip asking for entrance, which he allowed. He felt the prince's tongue scanning his whole mouth before entwining with his.

They did not want to pull back but both needed air. Lewis blushed and looked away again; wheeliam turned his hood to look at him. "Lewis before I met you I didn't know what true beauty was. What it is like to think about someone nonstop and want to always be around them. I love you." He said and kissed lewis again "I-I love you too" lewis replied after a slight hesitation they both smiled in joy.

TIME SKIP

They arrived at the race and went to the Queen they didn't know about the cameras pointed at them. "And there is the Queen, Prince Wheeliam, and lewis? What's he doing there?" "I don't know" the other reporter said.

"Hey Grandmother I want you to meet the love of my life Lewis Hamilton" She looked shocked but then a warm smile appeared in her features. "Why hello dear, oh you are just perfect, good luck in the race." "Thank you my lady" lewis bowed in respect and moved to wheeliam smiling,"cm'ere" he said and they shared a long kiss.

"Oh! It looks like we have a big romance between Lewis and the Prince" "Wow this is going to be huge news!"

Tbc

Pleas review they motivate me! Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer- do not own any characters except Taryn.

Pairing Prince Wheeliam x Lewis Hamilton

Ding Dong! Wheeliam opened the door to find Lewis panting out of breath. "My love are you alright?!" he stated clearly panicked at his lovers tired state. "You – ahhhh – wouldn't ugh believe how many reporters showed up at my door I didn't know where to go so I came here" lewis said panting in between words.

Wheeliam let lewis in "I knew it would happen soon, I'm sorry my dear it is one of the very things In my daily life" "Oh no its quit all right it just freaked me out at first, I'm a famous racecar remember?" lewis winked. The prince chuckled "Yes of course I remember"

"So what are we going to do my princy pooh" lewis nuzzled wheeliam. "Well there is a ball tonight at the northern palace it's for the top people I am required to go of course as a duty but I would love it if you came then it would not be boring." "But u am not royal or that popular! I was not invited I can't possibly-" lewis was cut off when the prince kissed him to calm his ranting. Lewis blushed.

"You are mine, and are allowed to go anywhere you wish, now I insist you come it's in 2 hours" "Okay if you want me to I will" lewis drove around him to find the queen "I do of course" wheeliam smiled as his lover drove to find his grandmother, they were good friends now.

"Wow you have so much beautiful jewelry!" lewis was awed by the priceless jewelry the queen owned. Paying particular attention to the diamond tiara. The queen smiled gently noticing his awed gaze at the diamond tiara she had since she was his age.

"Have it my dear." She said. Lewis gaped "What?! No I couldn't possibly it has to much value!" "Oh nonsense my dear it would look perfect on you, I wish of you to have it" she picked it up and sat it on his roof. "Oh its gorgeous on you, you must wear it to the ball. I assume wheeliam talked you into going?"

"Yes he did and I will go. I thank you so much for the tiara you shouldn't have" Lewis replied smiling. "It was time to pass it on and who better than my grandsons beautiful sweet lover" lewis blushed "Thank you mam"

Lewis was awed at the mansion for the party it was huge and so nice looking. The prince was waiting in their for him and his grandmother he had to go early. "Presenting The Queen of England and Lewis Hamilton!" a ton of whispers came about when they said lewis's name.

Wheeliam smiled gently seeing lewis come in with his grandmother a diamond tiara on his roof. "Hello Prince" it was Taryn the princess of a different lower royal part of England. He really disliked her she was an old volkswagon thing pink, she was mean and always on top of him.

"My parents tell me we are to get married soon" 'what?!' wheeliam thought. "They arranged it with your parents as well."

"Mother Father I cannot marry the princess for I am in love with another." His parents looked at him in shock. "Well this is great news who is she?" his father asked.

Wheeliam called lewis over, who quickly came. "This is lewis the one I love" their smiles faded. "is he at least royal?" his mother asked. "no mam I'm not but I'm very happy to meet you it's such an honor." Lewis bowed. "Son you cannot be serious! Not royal he is a peasant!" lewis's smile faded. "DO not speak that of him! I love him and I won't have him disrespected ever!" whelliam yelled, grabbing everyone's attention.

" Nah you are marrying a royal so taryn will be your consort no buts! Now get this lowly pathetic car out of here, guards!" his mother said. The guards came to lewis, wheeliam got in front to protect him. "DO NOT TOUCH HIM!" he growled. "no wheeliam I'll leave, it ….. I ….I don't belong here their right I 'am just a lowly peasant car" lewis teared up but drove out quickly.

The queen stared in shock. "Lewis! I despise you mom and dad you drove away the one thing that mattered most to me" wheeliam said driving away angrily.

"It was foolish of me to ever think he could be with me, like they said I am a low peasant and he a prince of a whole country" lewis thought sadly his tears sliding down his hood and into the small pond making it ripple his reflection.

TBC please review!


End file.
